1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generating apparatus for manually performing an operation of generating electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been provided portable electronic apparatuses such as a portable music player, a mobile phone, a flashlight, and a portable game machine, which include as a power source an electric power generating apparatus that performs electric power generation by a manual operation.
As the electric power generating apparatus described above, there has been proposed an electric power generating apparatus in which a solenoid coil is wound around the outer circumference of a nonmagnetic tube-like case and a permanent magnet is reciprocated in the tube-like case, thereby generating electric power based on the Faraday's law (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. HEI 10-174411, 2002-374661, 2002-281727, 2005-33917, 2006-296144, and 2005-94832).
When generating the electric power by using the electric power generating apparatus, a user grabs an electronic apparatus in which the electric power generating apparatus is incorporated and reciprocates the electronic apparatus with the user's arm, thereby reciprocating a permanent magnet in a solenoid coil.